


Bring Your All to Me

by FloralSkull



Series: God Knows You're Lonely Souls [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jim and OC develop a sibling relationship, Minor Jim Lake Jr/Claire Nuñez, Mutual Pining, Peak Idiots, Scars, So idk if I should tag that in relationships?, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralSkull/pseuds/FloralSkull
Summary: There were certain emotional walls to take down, trust that needed to be built, feelings that needed to be sorted and understood. They were both too old, knew too much, to believe that everything would fall into place on it’s own.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Archie & Original Character(s), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Original Character(s), Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia) & Original Character(s)
Series: God Knows You're Lonely Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bring Your All to Me

Both Douxie and Andy were aware that the other had magical abilities. How could they not? So the topic was broached far less carefully and far more quickly than either would have normally allowed. Not that they revealed everything to each other on that first night. It wasn’t her place to tell Douxie about the new Trollhunter and he wasn’t exactly ready to reveal everything about his past in one night.

There were certain emotional walls to take down, trust that needed to be built, feelings that needed to be sorted and understood. They were both too old, knew too much, to believe that everything would fall into place on its own. But the night had been pleasant. They had met at Sam’s for dinner and spent the rest of the night back at GDT Arcane Books so they didn’t run the risk of being overheard.

Andy had gotten good at keeping her distance from most people over the years; never letting anyone get close enough to know her, to touch her unless absolutely necessary. It was a defense mechanism, really. She needed to leave most people behind after a few years so as to not raise any suspicions. Eventually, this behavior had trickled down to her stone family as well.

The last time anyone had really connected with her was probably back when she’d broken her collarbone. When Kanjigar had rescued her and brought her back to Trollmarket, and Vendel had needed to examine her shoulder. Unless, of course, you counted Jim landing a punch on her last night during training, which she didn’t. 

Douxie wasn’t an exception. She had had every intention of keeping him at arm’s length. He may be her soulmate, but she had done just fine on her own up until now. Whatever came with finding him didn’t change that deep down, she didn’t think she needed his presence in her life. She may want it, but what she wanted was irrelevant. 

Douxie wasn’t an exception, until he was. 

It had happened late into the night, after they had talked for a few hours about nothing and everything. They were sitting on one of the Victorian looking couches on the upper level of the bookstore, facing each other. For the number of years that he had been alone, Andy could only find kindness in Douxie’s eyes. They were fixed on her as she finished telling him about her time spent in Florida helping the Quagawumps back in the early 90’s; and how she’d almost been killed for it.

She found herself drawn to the bright hazel coloring of his irises, to him, and yet the closer she got to him the more a fear began to rise in her chest. It was a fluttering sensation that started small in the pit of her stomach as they sat across from each other, hands almost touching at times; knees, shins grazing one anothers’. It had risen to spread through her chest as they had walked side by side to the bookstore; shoulders almost bouncing off the others’. His hands had been deep in the pockets of his sweatshirt and her own were crossed over her chest.

Now the sensation felt more like an obstruction that was sitting in her throat as they sat across from each other. Her legs tucked under her, his elbow resting on the back of the couch, supporting his head. She hadn’t noticed that she was tracing the scar on her hand until Douxie’s eyes found the motion. 

It happened quickly. His expression changed, softened somehow. He lifted his head and outstretched his hand towards her. She was unsure if he was going to trace the scar on her collarbone, which she hadn’t covered tonight for the first time in decades, or touch her face. But as she saw his outstretched hand, felt the heat of his skin as it neared, she sprang up from the couch. It wasn’t a conscious reaction, she certainly hadn’t expected to react in such a forceful manner. So forceful, in fact, that she had suspended herself in the air momentarily. 

She immediately touched back down to the floor feeling a burning in her cheeks as Douxie, frozen on the couch with his arm still outstretched, stared at her wide eyed. Then both of them tried to speak.

“I’m so sor - ”

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have - ”

“No, no! I should have asked - ”

“No, it’s not your - ”

Both of them fell silent. 

“So,” Douxie started after a long pause, “you can fly.”

“Yup.” Andy said, popping the ‘p’ and rocking back and forth on her heels. “It’s actually not flying though?” She started quickly to fill the silence that had settled between them. “Like, I can’t fly, it’s not something my body can do. It’s about manipulating the air around me to lift, suspend, or move me through, well, the air.” She realized she had said that all in one breath and looked anywhere but at him and the smile that was starting at the corners of his mouth as he let her ramble on. “It’s gotten easier over time though, so I can do it now without really thinking about it.” Somehow that hadn’t stopped her from plowing right on. “Please for the love of Deya say something so I shut up. I won’t do it on my own.”

He laughed then and all the tension in the air lifted. Andy let out a shaky breath and felt her own mouth upturn. 

“Maybe we call it a night then, Darling.” He said, and she nodded; equal parts relieved and anxious. “But, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” She said, easing more towards the former emotion now. She moved forward to grab her jacket from the end table next to the couch, piled high with impressive looking books, and he rose from the couch. She hadn’t paid any attention to how much taller he was than her until that moment. “Yeah, I’ll text you.”

Andy turned quickly, and swung her jacket on as she descended the spiral staircase. She stopped when she reached the door and looked back up towards him. He was leaning on the railing, watching her leave with that same smile on his face.

Apparently, her brain had decided to screech to a halt the moment Douxie had reached out towards her, because she couldn’t come up with a single witty thing to throw his way. No smart or flirty remark to give her any kind of footing, so she waved sheepishly and disappeared out the door.

Once the cool air hit her skin, her head seemed to clear. She took a few steps towards home before lifting off into the air and gliding towards the roof of her apartment. It sat above Presto Cleaners and regularly smelled of an artificial tropical scent. But it had a kitchen, a bathroom, enough room for a bed, and was in her price range, so she wasn’t complaining.

She touched back down on the roof and gave a loud sigh into the night. Idiot. She scuffed her boots on the concrete and shoved her hands deep in the pockets of her jacket. Absolute idiot. You’d think she never interacted with another human being before. Hell, she’d had better interactions with trolls.

The wind blew her hair around her; the strands dancing around her lips, the juncture of her neck. She stopped her movements and slowly her right hand traveled up to touch her jawline, which was tucked into her neck with how she’d angled her head to stare at the ground. The wind died down, and her hair fell back into place.

His hand had been so close. She closed her eyes, imagining the sensation of his touch. She let her own fingers trace her jaw before dropping her hand to her side.

The thought of her soulmate, of him, had changed so quickly over the last 24 hours. She had gone from living her life accepting the fact that her soulmate would not be a part of it, to this; whatever this was, because it sure felt like something. Something they didn’t tell you about. Or maybe they did, and she was just at a disadvantage from learning secondhand.

Was it supposed to feel so overwhelming? Like the thought of letting him get close in any capacity was everything she wanted and terrifying all at once? She sighed again, this time far more quietly and trudged her way inside. She would think more clearly in the morning. Or, at least, she thought she would if she hadn’t fallen asleep thinking about the way it would have felt if only she’d let his fingers brush her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos on part 1! I have a few chapters planned out for this part, so I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
